


meow

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oh my gosh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user amorastein:</p><p>Kagami absolutely loves cats and Aomine finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	meow

It was dark; his clock read 5:30 when he made his way out of his apartment. Hood pulled down to hide his face, Kagami stealthily jogged to the streetball court he frequents. 

But he wasn’t there for basketball. Heck, he didn’t even tell Aomine that he’d be here today.

He looked around nervously, his hands gripping tightly around the tiny can he took from his kitchen cupboard before he left his apartment. He could feel the can opener in the pocket of his sweats as he jogged to a corner of the court.

Kagami’s nervousness disappeared as he stooped down towards the little box hidden in the shadows of the bushes that surrounded the court. A small mewl greeted him as he lovingly rubbed the ears of a tiny gray kitten. He felt his heart make an impromptu tap dance number.

“Good morning,” he said softly. “I’ve got your breakfast right here.”

As he was halfway done with opening the can, Kagami heard a painfully familiar obnoxious voice behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Aomine saw him sneaking around as he rounded the corner to Kagami’s apartment. He planned to ask him for an early match when he noticed the redhead acting suspiciously around the court. Then the big oaf scurried to a corner and crouched there, almost immobile. Of course he had to follow him.

“Gah! Aomine! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed. 

“I wasn’t even sneaking around,” the dark skinned ace retorted. “What the hell are you doing anyways?”

He noticed Kagami hiding something behind him as he shook his head furiously. ”Nothing!!! It’s nothing! Nothing to see here, hahahaha...”

The two of them stared at each other uncomfortably, Kagami’s face scrunched up into an embarassed toothy smile and Aomine’s face the epitome of suspicion. A small ‘meow’ broke the awkward silence between them.

Aomine squints at him. “Was that a cat?”

“No.”

“Meoow.”

“Uh- yes.”

Pushing the other boy aside, Aomine’s eyes widen at the sight of the tiny kitten pawing on Kagami’s almost untied shoelaces. Kagami cringed at the thought of how the other boy would react to him feeding a tiny stray kitten at the break of dawn.

Still facing the box, Aomine asked, “Care to explain?”

Kagami was reopening the can as he took a deep breath before answering him. “I like cats, plain and simple. But we’re not allowed to keep pets in the apartment so I’ve been taking care of her,” he gestured towards the kitten, “here. And I thought you’d make fun of me or something...”

He carefully glanced over at Aomine, slightly twitching as the latter reached his hand towards him. “Gimmie,” he simply said.

Kagami passed the can to him and silently watched Aomine stooping down to feed the kitten, the tiny feline’s mewls giving him a giddy feeling from the pit of his stomach. Also, seeing Aomine with a seemingly serene look on his face wasn’t bad either.

Then Aomine dumps the can, albeit nicely, beside the kitten and jumps up shuddering, breaking the magic.

“I can’t believe you can stand these little spawns of satan.” he mumbled, dusting his pants. 

“Literally what the fuck, Aomine.” Kagami half screams at the dark skinned ace, quickly stooping down and murmuring soothing sounds at the unaffected feline. 

Aomine guffaws, and snickers as Kagami tries to hit him while facing the cat.

“Tiger- chan likes kitty cats.” he teased, dodging Kagami’s blows. Finally, Kagami mutters goodbye to the kitten with one last chin rub, stands up, and storms back to his apartment. Of course, Aomine follows him with a shit eating grin plastered on his lips.

 

They entered the apartment and Kagami deposits himself onto the sofa, still peeved at Aomine. Aomine then dumps himself on Kagami’s lap his grin still in place.

“You still mad?” Kagami ignores him and faces away. Laughing, Aomine reaches over to the pouting redhead’s face. “I’m sorry, okay? I was just joking.”

Kagami pulls his head away, a small ‘hmph’ coming from him. Still amused with how the redhead is acting, Aomine carefully lays his head on Kagami’s lap.

“Meow.” he tries. Kagami’s head whirls over to his direction, slight confusion written in his face.

Aomine rolls over, and playfully paws at Kagami’s bangs.

“Meow.” he repeats, his eyes twinkling.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kagami feels a vein throbbing on his temple.

Stretching, Aomine yawned. “I am being a cat for you. Be grateful, moron.”

Kagami gave him an incredulous look. The dark skinned ace sat up and gave him a grin. “Well?”

He half expected Kagami to push him of the sofa at this point but, to his surprise, the latter pulled his head back and began stroking his head gently.

Aomine feels his face warming up. He definitely didn’t expect this from Kagami. His warm hands massaged Aomine’s scalp and it felt so nice and relaxing and it just made him want to sleep. 

He was planning on taking a nap like this (he’d already closed his eyes) when Kagami spoke up, getting his attention. “Now that I think of it, you are like a cat.” Aomine was about to say something about him being stupid when the redhead cut him off.

“You’re arrogant, spoiled and love napping or lazing around. You’re practically a cat, Aomine.”

He opened his eyes, ready to glare at him but the smile Kagami wore on his lips was enough to stop him from doing anything stupid. Aomine grumbled a half hearted “whatever” and snuggled into Kagami’s stomach, deciding that quiet mornings like these weren’t so bad.


End file.
